


Prowl's Love of Terrible Wordplay Is Canon

by Decepticonsensual



Series: The Festival of Mortilus [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: When the lights abruptly go out at Autobot HQ, Prowl and Rewind find themselves in unexpectedly close quarters.  It turns out these two romantic rivals may have more in common than they thought... and, well, they do have to pass the time somehow...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr request, with the prompt "a mysterious or not-so-mysterious blackout". :) Very slight suggestiveness, no warnings.

“We could -”

“We are _not_ telling ghost stories, Rewind,” Prowl snapped.  Rewind could barely make out the cold glow of his optics in the blackness, and yet the glow itself somehow looked annoyed.

“Hey, at least I’m _trying.”_ Rewind began to pace the length of Prowl’s office, which contrived to feel both claustrophobic and much too big now that he couldn’t see the edges of it.  He and Prowl had been in the middle of yet another shouting match - he couldn’t even remember exactly how it had kicked off, only that the words “Chromedome” and “injecting” and “duty” seemed to come up with frustrating predictability - when a glitch snuffed the lights out throughout the entire building, the place going into emergency lockdown, and Prowl’s increasingly short-tempered comms to Wheeljack and his team had resulted in nothing but an effusive promise that they were working on it, really, they were, it should be back any minute now… and then silence.  

It had been more than an hour, and Rewind felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own plating.  He needed to _move._   Pacing at least made him feel less trapped, but it had its own cost - since he couldn’t see, it was only a matter of time before he managed to pace smack into the corner of Prowl’s desk, and feel his faceplate dent from the impact.  “Owww!  Frag!”

He expected Prowl to laugh at him.  He was nonplussed to feel himself being lifted up and plonked down unceremoniously _on Prowl’s lap.  “_ There,” Prowl huffed in annoyance.  “Now stop fidgeting and _stay put._ For someone who has almost a million years on me, you’re like a… sparkling…”  His voice trailed off into a halting murmur, as if he was only now processing Rewind’s small form  tucked up close against his armour, the minibot’s legs spread wide to straddle Prowl’s thigh, Prowl’s arm looped casually around his middle to keep him in place.  More quietly, Prowl added, “Um - of course, I’ll let you get down if you want.”

Rewind took stock of his rather compromising position in Prowl’s lap, and smirked.  “How much self control did it take for you to not say, ‘I’ll let you _get off_ if you want to?’”

He was strangely elated when he felt Prowl’s engine rumble against his back in a unmistakable chuckle.

Tipping his head back (and trying not to notice the lush curve of Prowl’s bumper against it), Rewind let the light from his camera play over the ceiling enticingly.  “If not ghost stories, then at least a movie to pass the time?  I mean, what else can you do while we’re stuck here?”

There was a long pause, and just as Rewind was starting to worry that he’d pushed his luck too far, Prowl snorted.  “Now, that _did_ take an incredible degree of self control not to say, ‘Ohhhh, _I_ could think of a few things’.”

Rewind, startled, let out a laugh, and Prowl seemed to relax against him fractionally.

“One movie,” Prowl said after a moment.  “ _One._ ”

Rewind smiled behind his mask.  “You’ll like this one.  I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> (It really is canon. This is the guy who came up with, "You're Decepti-toast," after electrocuting someone.)


End file.
